A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section typically includes at least a fan drive turbine.
The fan drive turbine may drive a first compressor through an inner shaft to form a low spool. A speed reduction device such as an epicyclical gear assembly may be utilized to drive the fan section such that the fan section may rotate at a speed different than the fan drive turbine so as to increase the overall propulsive efficiency of the engine. The efficiency at which the gear assembly transfers power is a consideration in the development of a gear driven fan. Power or energy not transferred through the gearbox may result in the generation of heat that may be removed with a lubrication system. Typically, the more heat generated, the larger and heavier the lubrication system.
Although geared architectures can provide improved propulsive efficiency, other factors including heat removal and lubrication can detract from the improved propulsive efficiency. Accordingly, turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.